The Viola Situation
by DarkPointLost
Summary: Ellen's lived for centuries with her companion The Black Cat. She's given up killing a long time ago, and found a cure. One day, she met a girl named Viola. Months after they meet, Viola starts acting weird. Ellen hasn't a clue about it and The Black Cat isn't helping. Join Ellen as she figures her way around this, through crazy situations and cat shenanigans.
1. Ellen, Viola, and The Black Cat

Ellen stood in her garden,birds are singing,flowers are blooming, it's bright and sunny, and animals are running around. But there she stood, with the world's most annoyed look on her face.

"Viola, will you please stop? Honestly! What are you doing!?" Ellen exclaims irritated.

Viola is by Ellen's side, holding onto her arm. She was practically on top of Ellen, but she was pushing into her side. The girl is way too close for Ellen's comfort.

"Viola!"

Viola shakes her head, being knocked out her daydreams. She looks up at Ellen and smiles. "What?"

"Get off me damnit! What's wrong with you!? You've been acting weird lately!"

Viola twists her hair in one hand and giggles. She rubs herself closer into Ellen.

_"She's gotten even closer! How's that even possible?!"_

"Well, it's because of someone."

"Oh? Then someone's caught your eye then? Who's the one that pissed you off?"

"Huh?"

"Really, you need to stop being so nice to everyone. I said who's the one that pissed you off? And please, get off me."

"Pissed me off? But that's no-"

_*Chime, chime, chime, chime, chime.*_

"Oh that's the clock! I gotta go Ellen! See you tomorrow!" Viola finally lets go of Ellen running away with a wink.

"She got something in her eye or something?" Ellen mutters.

"You really have no idea, do you?" The black cat asks, materializing on the stone bench near Ellen. He stretches then lays down.

"Have no idea of what?"

"... You really need to get out more Ellen."

"Igh. What is it!? Just tell me!"

"It should be obvious Ellen. She's been acting weird out of nowhere around you, holding you close, clutching you, making eyes at you. Using lines that are very well place so you wouldn't notice. But she is trying to get your attention."

Ellen sighs frustratedly. "But she does have my attention!"

"Not in that way."

"What other way is there!? Nevermind! Let's get something to eat. I have half a mind to board up the house."


	2. Mind Games and Fluff-Stuff!

A/N: Lol, I forgot to put an Author's Note in the first chapter. Oops. Annnnnnyways, that first chapter's always been too frickin' short to me. I mean, what the fudgecrackers? 355 words? Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooo! Anyways, this chapter's longer, so I'm satisfied. *Whisper* Not really. *No longer whispering but not screaming* Hahaha, I really love messing with Ellen. I'm just like "Let's go use The Black Cat to mess with Ellen!". And if you don't find my jokes funny (if you could even call them that), sorry. Hehe. ^^ By the waaaaaaaay, if you see a black a cat do the creep! Has anyone seen that Korra video? No? Okay...

* * *

Ellen sits at her table, sipping tea while reading the newspaper.

"So have you figured it out yet?"

Ellen looks up the cat. "No."

"Well, you better, because I have a feeling this will escalate soon, and I'm not sure you'll like it."

"Please. How bad could it be?"

*Knock knock.*

"Ah! And there she is! I'll be close by if you need anything. In fact, we'll be talking through mind."

"Agh. Begone already cat! I'm about to open the door! Or wait, you can stay with me!"

The cat grins. "Not a chance." He vanishes in a puff of black smoke.

"... That fucker."

Ellen pulls open the door and jumps back a little at the sight at the door. "Viola?"

Viola grins at Ellen. She's wearing a sleeveless, short, short, short velvet dress. If she moved, Ellen was pretty sure she could see the shorts that the girl was surely wearing underneath!

Despite all that Ellen couldn't help but feel attracted a tiny bit. Only a tiny bit.

"Do you like it?" Viola gives a twirl.

"Oh cats, she's not wearing shorts underneath! She's not wearing shorts underneath!"

Ellen hears the cat laugh in her mind. "Damnit! This is not the time to be laughing! I'm in a crisis here!"

"Uuummmm. Was Travis okay with you wearing this?" Ellen asks uneasily.

"Yeah! My aunt bought it for me last year."

"Uuuigh. Jeez. What the hell is-was-going through that aunt's mind?"

"Who knows, but it's time for you to correct it now. Unless..." the cat slurred.

"Unless?" Ellen presses.

"Unless you like her wearing something so revealing, in fact, she can shed more clothes than that."

"It looks fine and all, but maybe you should put more clothes on!" Ellen blurts franticly.

"It's fine." Viola whispers leaning close to Ellen.

"Why don't you come in!" Ellen yells turning away.

As Ellen walks away, Viola faceplants from her leaning to far. She quickly pops back up, closes the door, and scurries to Ellen. Ellen didn't notice a thing.

"Hahahahahahaha! I can't believe you didn't see that!" The cat quips.

"See what?" Ellen asks confused.

"Nothing."

"You m-"

Ellen was interrupted by something closing around her hand and arm.

"Hhhaaah, ha, ah!" Ellen quietly exclaims.

She turns to Viola who's smiling at her sweetly. "Viola, do you have to get this close?"

"Not close enough in my opinion," She breathes.

Ellen looks taken aback. "Uuhhhh, uuummmm... Haha. What? Okay, let's move on!" She says in quick succession.

Viola responds by clutching Ellen as they walk to the table. They sit down across from each other.

Ellen fills a cup of tea for Viola and passes it. Viola takes it.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. School, homework, same old, same old." Viola replies. "What about you?"

"Why do I feel like we're speaking as if we haven't spoke for the past month? We've seen each other everyday."

"Because you guys are."

"Reading, studying, practicing."

"Oo! What can you do with your magic now?!"

"Amplify pain, set things on fire, place deadly traps-"

"Telekinesis, healing, shields, teleportation." Ellen says.

"Cool! You should do some magic when I'm around more often."

"I figured you'd get bored."

"No! I don't mind."

Ellen taps her chin thoughtfully. "If that's the case, then we can focus on magic today."

"Let's do it!"

"Ah! Okay! Let's go now!" Ellen says pleased.

They rush down the halls into the library.

"If you weren't here Ellen I would get lost in here!" Viola exclaims. "Your library is so big!"

"It is. So you might want to stick close."

"Not a problem."

"Agh! Not that close!"

Ellen and Viola head down rows and rows of shelves until they stopped at one. Ellen pulls out a book, points at the cover and shows it to Viola.

The book is old, faded, and leatherbound. There's a moon on the front surrounded by moon phases that's faded.

"This is what I'm working on currently." Ellen says pointing at the cover.

"Ooo. What is it?!" Viola asks.

"Uuuuummmm..."

"What the fuck do I tell her? I can't tell her it's about demons and shit. Hell, why did I even show her?!"

"Just tell her."

"This, is a um, bad book. Studying it so I can defend myself. Yeah..."

"Oh. That's good! You'll be able to protect us Ellen!"

"Haha. Yeah..."

Ellen puts the book away. "Ah! Here! I think you'll like this one."

Ellen pulls out a rainbow colored book and hands it to a wide-eyed, excited Viola. "Here, this is about rainbows and how to cast them or whatever..."

Viola smiles and takes the book. "I didn't know you would have something like this Ellen!"

The girl giggles and starts flipping through the book.

"The amusement and that look in her eyes makes me want to..."

"Kiss her?" "Slap her." The black cat and Ellen say at the same time.

"What?!" Ellen exclaims out loud.

That makes Viola look up at her curiously. Ellen's face goes red. "Uh. I-Um. Uh. Was just, um, exclaiming about, um..."

Ellen looks around wildly with her eyes.

"That new sculpture of- You!" Ellen finishes, mentally slapping herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Damn cat!"

"Oousendcalplehiemer!" Ellen says. "Yousendcalplehiemer!"

Viola turns her head curiously to where Ellen was looking. While Viola turned, Ellen started jumping up and down, waving her arms rapidly as if she was trying to fly.

Ellen makes a stone statue appear far away in the air, but enough where they could perfectly see it. It was a statue of a person in robes and armour with a horse's head. After staring at it Viola and Ellen separately see that person turn into them.

"Whoa!" Viola says astonished, "The statue looks like me now! That's so cool!"

"Yeah!" Ellen says with false, apparent enthusiasm. She breathes a sigh of relief.

Viola giggles and winks at Ellen, standing up.

"What?!" Ellen asks alarmed.

Viola got very close to Ellen. Ellen shifts around uncomfortably. Their faces, although a foot apart, were too close for Ellen's comfort.

"May I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah. When you exit the library head straight to the left then take it right. It's the first door to the left."

"Thank you." With that, Viola quickly left.

"Take it right?" The cat asks amused.

"Shut up."

Ellen releases a big breathe which she didn't realized she'd been holding.

"Were you expecting her to do something else?" The black cat inquires, appearing on the bookshelf next to her.

"Whew, yeah-Ah-ah, NO! What are you implying cat!"

"Hahahahaha! That hurts Ellen!"

"Well it's true isn't it?! You are in the form of a cat."

"True. But you were expecting her to kiss you weren't you?"

"Ha. Yea-Nnnnnooooooo!" Ellen exclaims.

"Hahahahahahaha! You humans are amusing."

"She likes me doesn't she?"

The cat rolls his eyes, which made Ellen consider squishing him in between the books he's next to. "What took you so long to find out?"

"Shut up cat! I knew it from the start! I just denied it, and really didn't realize it until now!"

"Aaahhhh, but now the question is... Do you like her back in that way?"

"Uuuummm..." Ellen looks around uncertainly. "I don't know."

"You know she's just going to get clingier and clingier until, she makes a move, or until you do something. Hell, she probably won't get clingy. She'll probably try to get her hands on you, then she'll-"

"Enough!" Ellen shouts in horror.

The cat grins. "Eh? But don't you want her to do that? Just imagine what it'll be like. She woul-"

Ellen growls, cutting him off. "Are you talking about my desires or her desires? Or your's?"

The cat shrugs, still grinning. Both their ears and senses perk. "She's coming." They say in unison.

The cat disperses while at the same time Viola reenters the library. Viola waves at Ellen and runs over to her. "What do you want to do now?"

Ellen pauses to consider. "Let's go to the garden."

Ellen led Viola out of the library, to the back of the house, and out to the garden. Somehow, they always ended up back at the garden.

"So... you took a little. What took you?" Ellen asks, settling onto the stone bench.

Viola's face sunk. Her eyes looked distant. "N-nothing..."

"Hahaha, she got chased by a giant teddy bear. She held me in her arms as she ran."

Ellen's face dropped. "What?! But how?! You were talking to me the whole time!"

"Hehe... Not the whole time."

"... Motherfucker."

"Aren't you suppose to know what goes on in your house?"

"... Shut up."

Viola stood across from Ellen, she moves a little closer and frowns. "Are you okay Ellen?"

Ellen looks up. She stands suddenly making Viola jump back. Ellen swiftly closed the distance between them and grabs Viola's wrist. She peers close at Viola, making her blush. "The question is-Are you okay?" Ellen breathes onto Viola's face.

"Y-yes..." Viola stutters.

Ellen looks Viola up and down, making Viola's blush deepen. "Are you sure?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Aaawww. Your making the poor girl blush."

"Shut. Up."

Ellen releases Viola and sits back down on the bench, this time on the edge near a rose bush. She stares at it, refusing to look at Viola-or so Viola thinks.

Viola sits down next to Ellen, putting both hands on the bench either side of herself. She looks off to the right, away from Ellen and at a fountain. She notices the black cat she was holding while running from the giant teddy there. He just layed there flicking his tail.

Suddenly, Viola feels a soft hand on her own. A blush deep scarlet rises to her face. She turns to look at Ellen who is-thankfully-still staring at the roses.

She watches as Ellen caresses one of the roses. She too stared at them now in bewilderment. "You know, often I come and look at these roses. They're quite lovely aren't they? They remind me of your eyes." Ellen says in a gentle voice.

Viola's cheeks turns a darker shade of scarlet. Ellen turns to face her. Viola starts breathing unsteadily at the realization of how close their faces were. She hears a snapping sound and sees Ellen moving her other hand. She places the green rose behind Viola's ear.

Viola looks up and touches the rose with her free hand. "Th-thank you." She's says uncertainly.

"Are you flirting with Miss Viola perhaps, Ellen?"

"What? No!"

"That's not what the technical hand holding and closeness says."

Ellen moves her head left, spotting the cat at the fountain. He grins tauntingly at her. She stands up abruptly, breaking the hand contact with Viola. She raises her fist slowly, fuming.

"Ellen?" Viola asks concerned.

"Ellen?" The cat mimics.

"You motherfu-!" Ellen screams.

*Chime, chime, chime, chime, chime, chime!*

The clock interrupts Ellen, and Viola gasps. "It's six o' clock! I have to go! Sorry Ellen! See you tomorrow!"

Viola stands up by Ellen and places a kiss on her cheek before running away. Ellen stands there, stuck in her rage mode, shocked. The black cat floats past Ellen, rolling in circles mid-air. He purrs.

"You motherfucker!" Ellen repeats, this time finishing her curse. She yanks a gleaming, purple-green baseball bat out of nowhere and swats at him.

The cat rolls out of the way quickly. He sets off running mid-air with an enraged Ellen following close behind. He chuckles. "Even your baseball bat is purple and green!"

Ellen stumbles for a second, glancing at her bat. Her eyes widen and she puts it at arms distance. The cat chuckles harder. She turns to look at him, eyes narrowing. She bounds after him with her bat raised over her head, yelling a war cry.

* * *

A/N: I remember now. I actually wrote three chapters, and I was planning to post them in succession, but then I posted the first chapter on accident (still new and confused to this). Hehe, oops. Anyways, stuff. EDIT: Thank you Arc of Carona for correcting me on Viola's dad's name! I was too lazy to look up his name, and I was on the run so I actually named him after my pet dog, Mikey (forgot the y! And I miss him so much! *Cries*), lol. And the italics were being a pain in the ass, so I'll re-edit them in later. Thank you again! And for those of you just reading this, I hope you could tell when Ellen and The Black Cat were talking to each other through telekinesis! If it confused you, I'm sorry! I'll fix it later, if I do it now, I'll break my tablet doing this. /( = =)/ _|_|_ Igh! FRUSTRATION!


	3. Shit To Be Heard, Seen, And Felt

Ellen again sat at her table, drinking tea and reading the newspaper. The cat layed on the table to the left next to her. He took a cookie from the plate in front of Ellen and began nibbling it.

Ellen has a bandage shaped like an X half on her right temple and half forehead. The black cat has a bandage wrapped around his head.

"You *munch munch* make good *munch nom* cookies Ellen!" The cat praises delighted between bites.

"Well, I have to cook to keep myself fed don't I? I can't exactly cook something horrible to eat for myself." Ellen replies, flipping to the next page of her newspaper.

"True." The cat says taking another cookie.

They two remain in silence until-"Pppppffffffff!"-Ellen spews out her tea, shocked.

"What?" The cat asks curiously.

Ellen flips back and forth between the page unbelieving. "No way... Am I seeing things?"

"What is it?" The cat asks again, moving closer.

Ellen settles back on the page. "Viola... she's on the newspaper! For a pageant!"

"Interesting..." the cat says.

Ellen shows him the picture of Viola standing on a stage, winking while making a peace sign at her chest level.

"From the looks of it, she's wearing the velvety dress she was wearing yesterday, and your rose." The black cat observes. "Viola is moving on with the last eight contestants. She is the fans' favorite, much to the other contestants' dislike! If you haven't join in on the news, stay tuned for this! Mallow Village's Cute Pageant!" He reads off.

"She's competing in a pageant and she didn't tell me!" Ellen exclaims, staring at the newspaper.

"Cute pageant, eh? If you went along I think she'd get jealous at the stares you'd give the other girls."

"Eh!? What?! Excuse me, but who says I'm-"

"I am. You have to admit, you do feel attracted to Viola, even the slightest bit."

Ellen huffs, refusing, and refusing to answer.

*Knock knock!*

"Ah... And there's your cutie." The cat says with a wink, disappearing before Ellen could strangle him.

Ellen sets the newspaper and tea cup down. She walks over to the door and opens it. There Viola stood in a black and white dress, similiar to her usual attire.

Ellen stares at her. The first thing she notices is the green rose tucked behind Viola's ear. Ellen's gaze makes Viola blush. "Ellen?"

"Hhhaaaahhh ah ha ahahahhhh!" She exclaims, scared. "Ah! Um! Come in!"

Viola walks in and Ellen closes the door behind her. "So, Viola."

Viola looks at her curiously as she takes up the same seat across from Ellen as yesterday.

"You didn't tell me you're in a pageant."

"Oh." Viola says, face going red. "Hehe, you saw it in the newspaper, didn't you?"

_"Oh yes. And she blasted her tea across the table in the process! Hahahaha, and it's still there!"_

_"Shut the hell up!"_

Ellen glances behind Viola seeing her tea on the wall. She silently curses, sending something to clean up her mess.

"Yeah... Let's go to the garden." Ellen says standing abruptly.

"Okay." Viola agrees.

They stay quiet the whole way there. Not a sound left their mouths as they sat on the grass amongst the trees.

"I've been meaning to tell you. Sorry. But... now that you know... maybe you could come to all my performances?"

_"Oh, and there it is!"_

_"Put a yarn in it!"_

"We'll see."

Viola smiles leaning close to Ellen. To Viola's suprise, Ellen tips her chin up so she couldn't look anywhere but the slightly taller girl's golden eyes. Ellen smiles gently at Viola, her lips skimming Viola's cheek as she puts it next to her ear. "Actually, I'll be glad to come."

Viola's cheeks redden. "Ah, um. Hehehe... Well, that would be nice!"

As Viola says that Ellen pulls back from her to Viola's disappointment.

_"One might think you are getting flirty and dirty with Viola there." _The cat teases.

_"Aaaaagggghhhh! I am not getting flirty or dirty!" _ Ellen claims defensively.

Viola scoots closer to Ellen. "Erm..." Ellen says uncomfortably.

Viola looks up at Ellen. She leans in. "Ellen..."

_"Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"_ Ellen panics.

She looks around crazily. _"Ah ha!"_ She exclaims.

Ellen closes her eyes and fists tightly. She soon heard a resounding "Ker-plop!"

She opens one eye to see. Viola sat there, looking up in disgust and horror. A bunch of poop is dripping mostly off her face. Ellen opens up her other eye and breathes a deep sigh of relief. Then her attention snaps back realizing what she's done.

_"Fuck."_ Ellen thinks, internal voice quivering.

_"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! That's-hahahaha-too funny! Hahahaha!"_ The cat laughs hysterically, but also for a reason Ellen doesn't know nor realize, just yet...

_"It was an accident! I __didn't mean to do that!"_

_"Hahahaha!"_

_ "I panicked! Just shut up!"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"FUCK OFF!"_

The cat wipes a tear away. Lucky he was elsewhere otherwise Ellen would've given him a good kick for that. _"But you do realize now Ellen..."_

_"What?!"_ She snaps telepathically back at him.

_"That she has a pageant after her little visit, right?"_

_"So what?"_

_"Aaawwww... She takes her time to come see you even though she's busy with her... 'cute pageant'."_

_"What does this have to do with anything!?"_ Ellen grinds her teeth together angrily and frustratedly.

_"It means, in order for her to possibly make it to her pageant in time..."_

_"Oh my fucking goodness! WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?! STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!"_

_"That she'll have to use YOUR shower!"_ She could feel the cat smirking.

_"Wha-wha-WHAT!? NO! NO! NO!"_

The cat makes a taunting face at her in her mind's eye. _"Aw, that's just too bad you didn't study that 'useless book' about magically cleaning one's self that I __gave and suggested you. HELL, I_ _even insisted and persisted."_

Ellen only stared straight ahead, wide-eyed in horror at his words.

_-Flashback-_

_"Here Ellen, take this." The cat said handing her a silver book outlined with silver. The cover has no title._

_Ellen takes it and examines it. "What is it about?"_

_"It teaches you how to clean yourself magically!"_

_Ellen rolls her eyes. "Ppffftttt. Like I'll ever need this useless book." she says while tossing it over her shoulder._

_The cat shook his head. "You'll need it someday! Mark my words!"_

Ellen snaps back to reality. Her shoulders sunk.

She did indeed need it. She needs that damned book. Ellen looks up to the heavens in her mind screaming "Why?! WHY!?". While at the same time the black cat celebrated in his head.

"Vi-Viola..." Ellen stutters quietly, her voice sounding defeated.

Viola comes back to reality. She looks at Ellen. "Mmmph?!"

"Let's go get you cleaned up. You can use my shower and I'll wash your clothes."

Viola's eyes lit up. She nods gratefully, shit flying off in the process.

Ellen flinches back. "Agh! Viola don't do that! Stop it!"

A/N: I just woke up from a dream about parkour, plates, and a school. That's all I remember. And it was weird. Why am I telling you this? I don't know.


	4. Viola, Naked

A/N: Well, I hit the "Preview" button and went to look at the chapters to make sure they were fine because the editing was giving me a little trouble, annnnnd hahaha, you know what I find? Well, you'll know if you made it this far. Thank you by the way if you're reading this right now. ^^ I find frickin' words mashed together! WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Grammatical and spelling and whatever those errors are called bugs me sssssooooooo much. I want to toss a bunch of haystacks at someone, slap them with it! Anyways, enjoy. ^^ Or, de-joy? ... Pppfffttt, whatever floats your boat. EDIT: EVERYTHING, looks fine now. ^^ Except for two. Igh, the anger! I'll fix them later. =P

* * *

"So nice of you Ellen to do this for me!" Viola exclaims gratefully.

_"So nice indeed."_

_ "If you don't stop, I will get you."_

_ "Hahahaha! Fine. I'll cool it."_

Viola hands Ellen her clothes from behind the door. Ellen carefully takes it, trying not to touch any poo. Viola slips behind the door again. Ellen hears the water running.

"Whew." She sighs in relief.

She walks to her washer and tosses Viola's clothes in there. The washer starts to magically clean her clothes.

The cat appears next to her as she walks out sighing. A grin forms on his face.

Alarmed, Ellen stops in her tracks and eyes him wearily. "What? What? Why are you smiling like that? Stop it. Why-? No. Stop it. Stop the incessant smiling. Stop. Right now. Stop."

At that, the black cat's smile widens. Ellen's right eye twitches.

"You do realize how long it'll take that washer to remove the shit and clean her clothes right? It is the lowest form of washing magic, and because you didn't study more of it, it means... it'll taaake... about two hours." The cat grins wickedly.

"Huh? What? What does this gave to do wit- Oh..." Ellen eyes widen and she starts chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Hehehehe. Yes, 'oh'."

"No. No. No! She has to have- She's got to- She couldn't have, have just- Surely she doesn't- No!" Ellen starts flailing about in circles.

"Tsk tsk Ellen. That is why you should've studied tailoring!" The black cat points at her, a failing serious expression on his face.

"Aaaahhhhh! I should've done so like I've been meaning to! The house told me! I waved it off!" Ellen starts wailing. "And these are the only pair of clothes I have! I never considered I need to make more clothes!"

She runs her hands down her face dramatically. The black cat snickers behind his paw, his back to Ellen. She slowly faces him, face hidden in the shadow of her bangs. She steps up behind him, raising her fist to her face in rage. A mysteriously weird purple aura engulfs her hand.

"Blacky..."

"What did you just call me?" The Black Cat asks turning around.

His face is met with a fist of flaming purple. He scurries away with Ellen chasing him. They run through a series of halls with both running along floor, walls, and ceilings.

"You only have one pair of clothes? Hehehe, do you strip down and stand around naked then when you need to wash them?" the cat inquires tauntingly.

Ellen stumbles for a second. "N-no!"

_-Ellen's Mind-_

_ I am Ellen' subconscious and I shall tell you what she is picturing at this very moment! Prepare yourselves!_

_ She is standing there naked, no clothes on at aaaaalllllllll. Where are her clothes? Washing, he he. And the big one! She has censors over her body! The power of censoring! Hahaha, you pictured us naked, didn't you? Pervert! And if you didn't, yay! I hope you get a cookie, because I sure as Hell can't give you any!_

-Reality-

"Hahahahahahaha! You do, don't you?! That's why you have that look on your face!"

"Shut up! I censor myself!"

"..."

"..."

"You just adm-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Stfu? Mmmmeeeeee?"

"I am going to kill you."

"I'm a-"

"Exactly, so I get to torture you unendlessly. So get your ass over here!"

They took off down the hall once more. Flames in their wake. As Ellen ran, a foor flew open. Her eyes widened as she helplessly flailed her arms.

_*Bam!*_

The Black Cat popped onto her head and whispered into her ear, "Not too bright are you?"

Ellen groaned. "I'm not a fucking lightbulb."

"That's not what I ment."

"Exactly."

"Ellen? I'm so sorry. ?... Who are you talking to?" Viola's voice.

"No one!" Ellen and The Black Cat responded at the same time.

"Idiot!" hissed Ellen facepalming the cat really hard.

He fell back and disappeared in a puff black smoke. Viola peeked from behind the door. She was greeted by the sight of Ellen's face buried into the door with her body laying limp.

"Ellen?"

"I'm fine."

"... Do you need some help?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You're not moving."

"It's okay... Just, go back into the bathroom."

"If you say so."

Viola disappeared behind the door, closing it. Ellen fell back, sighing in relief. The Black Cat appeared on her chest. He stared at her. She kept her eyes closed.

"Yo."

"Shut up."

"Hehehehe, you missed it. She was naked."

Ellen fought with her mind, trying to keep from picturing a nude Viola. "What the fuck? You reduced yourself to a pervert!"

"Hey, hey. She had a towel on. It's all good."

"What's good is your heart in my hands and your blood on the floor."

"Aaaawwwww, I didn't know you loved me so much."

"Yes. Now allow me to show you some of that love."

"Eeek! Ellen, I didn't know you were so eager!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

A/N: "Stop the incessant smiling!" AaaAAaaahhhhHHHH! Hahaha, I enjoyed writing that part. And when she says "Blacky" that is no ways suppose to be racist! Sorry if I offended you. =[ Ha, I made Ellen only have one pair of clothes. So she sleeps and wears in the same thing EVERY DAY. And I might not update this for a while because I just have no inspiration right now for this. I haven't touched the story for months, heh. =P Anyways, maybe I should watch a ridiculous anime or something to pull myself back together. Hehe, hope you enjoyed this fanfic if you made it this far! *Thumbs Up!* Flip the table! /( ^ ^)/ _|_|_ P.S. I hope you get that cookie if you didn't picture her naked. =D Lol, Ellen almost did! She'll have cookies next chapter!


End file.
